Ujuzi Elfu
The Temple of Ujuzi Elfu '''(Common: '''Temple of a Thousand Skills)' '''is an ancient monastery located in the foothills of the Duskfar Mountains. It is considered one of the oldest temples in Duskfar, the birthplace of the martial arts technique known as Wafanyaki, and the monastic order of the same name. The original building was a single, large tower that served as a refuge for pilgrims, merchants and travelers that traveled through the region. It is thought that the original structure was destroyed by a mudslide and that the current compound is built upon its foundation. Architecture Ujuzi Elfu is constructed in the fashion of similar Duskfar architecture. Its exterior walls were previously a much lighter sandstone but have been darkened by the constant weathering. The entirety of the compound is surrounded by walls several time taller than the average man. The only entrances are located on the south wall, one being a standard door for individuals and a larger archway for buggies and carriages. There are under a dozen buildings inside the walls, each of which serving multiple uses and many open spaces are used for training grounds and sparing arenas. The interior of the structures are quite plain, reinforcing the Wafanyaki's emphasis on a humble lifestyle. '''Dormitories ' The Dormitories house the monks that occupy Ujuzi Elfu. The rooms are coed and are modestly furnished with one or two beds, small trunks, stools, desks and chamber pots. The ground floor and entrance to the dormitory is an open area filled with long benches and tables meant for communal dining. Gardens The Gardens are located on the west side of the Temple, outside of the walls and are home to many plants indigenous to Duskfar, including: Cypresses, ferns, flowers, and several fruit trees such as plums and figs. In the middle of the Gardens is a water spring that was once the source of an oasis. Travelers are encouraged by the Order to rest and enjoy the fruits of the Gardens. Shrine of Elfu The Shrine is located in the middle of the Temple and is housed in a long building with a small bell tower on its far side. The only windows are near the ceiling of the structure. The interior is completely empty except for several small pedestals at the center of the room. Several artifacts respected by the Wafanyaki are displayed here, and monks and pilgrims often meditate within this sanctum. Notable Elements Ujuzi Elfu is thought to house several dozen ancient artifacts and scrolls but only displays and acknowledges owning a few. The Wafanyaki Scroll The Wafanyaki Scroll (or Scroll of Wafanyaki) is an illustrated manuscript detailing the basis of the Wafanyaki Martial Art. It contains several illustrations depicting proper meditation poses, exercises, and fighting techniques. Most notable include the "Story of the Staff". A series of pictures detailing the process of carving, treating, practicing and using a Quarter Staff for Martial Art Purposes. Monks, Druids and otherwise masters of the Quarter Staff visit Ujuzi Elfu to research this coveted literature. The Wafanyaki Staff The Wafanyaki Staff (or the Staff of Wafanyaki) is an ancient, preserved quarter staff housed in the Shrine of Elfu. It is regarded by the Wafanyaki to be the first perfected staff of its kind and is studied by artisans and warriors alike. Category:Places Category:HayZeusChreest